It is often desirable to measure structural health of buildings and structures by monitoring their motions. Monitoring motion of a structure has been accomplished traditionally by using motion sensors attached to the structure in various locations. More recently, attempts have been made to measure motion of a structure using a video acquired by a camera viewing the structure.